Breaking Dawn through Rosalie's Point of View
by laubrown1
Summary: This is not really the whole novel from Rosalie's point of view. I couldn't type that on here because the novel is just too long. This is the part where Rosalie goes to pick up Bella and Edward from the airport after discovering that Bella is pregnant. Enjoy!


Breaking Dawn- Rosalie's point of view

The call between Rosalie and Bella and Rosalie telling her father, Carlisle, the news about Bella.

Ring, ring, ring. My cell phone rang. I looked on the caller ID and I saw that it was my brother, Edward's, wife, Bella. _Why would Bella be calling me? She knows that I don't like her so why is she even speaking to me now? Life is so weird, _I thought. I had no other choice and I didn't want to be rude, so I answered my cell.

"Hello," I asked.

"Rosalie," Bella said, "I have to tell you something,".

I wondered what was wrong with Bella. I'm sure my vampire sister, Alice, knew what Bella was going to say because she has visions about everything that's getting ready to come up.

"What is it that you want to tell me," I asked Bella.

"Ok, it might be hard to explain", Bella said softly over my phone.

"Oh, whatever just spit it out anyway," I muttered away from my speaker on my cell phone.

"I'm pregnant," Bella said and it sounded like she was crying.

My jaw dropped and I dropped my cell phone to the floor. Luckily, I didn't break it. _Oh my god. Bella is pregnant. She actually gets to have children and in my human years of living, I didn't. Life is so not fair, _I thought. I picked up my phone from the ground and I continued to speak to Bella over the speaker. Bella always knew that I wanted to have kids, so she probably would have thought that if I had taken care of her baby, she would make me feel better and she would think I would imagine having kids myself.

"Are you serious?," I asked her.

"Yes," Bella replied, "I'm serious. Edward and I have to come back to Forks from Isle Esme because of it. I have to get my baby out. Tell Carlisle the news from me. I'm sure he will be shocked."

"Oh he will", I told her.

"I will text you when I get to the airport. Edward and I are leaving Isle Esme now. In 1 day, I will be in the town of Forks. Drive your BMW M3 to the airport."

"I will do that, Bella. No worries", I told her with a serious voice like I really meant what I said.

"Ok, bye," Bella said to me. I hung up my cell phone and I went around my house looking for my father, Carlisle. I walked out of the living room and I went into the kitchen because my father is mostly there in his spare times of the day.

"Hey dad", I called out to Carlisle.

"Oh, hey Rose", he replied.

"So listen, I just got off the phone talking with Bella and she told me that Edward and her were coming back from Isle Esme to Forks", I looked my father straight into his golden eyes when I said that.

"Why is that?", my father asked.

I knew I had to spit it out because my father would yell at me and then I would get all mad. I get mad easily, so I have to watch my vampire temper.

"Bella is pregnant that's why," I spit it out so quickly it was almost completely impossible for anyone to understand. My father understood because he was super intelligent.

"She is pregnant. Bella is?," he asked. His jaw dropped.

I shook my head in shock too. I had this feeling that my father was going to do the same thing I did.

"Could you by any chance help me during Bella's pregnancy stage when she comes over our house just incase if I need any help," I asked.

"Of course, Rosalie. You always know that I will be there for you when you need me. That's a part of being a good, responsible father," he said. He patted my back and smiled.

"Thanks and ouch. Easy with my back. It is very sensitive," I told him. I just hate it when my father does that to me.

I heard him give a low chuckle.

I ran out of the kitchen super fast to my room and shut the door. I lay down on my soft bed and I close my eyes, but I don't fall asleep. For the rest of that day, I waste my time thinking about Bella's future. She is going to become one of us. A vampire.

The next day arrives and I still see myself on top of my bed. I get up and stand in front of the mirror that's super long and almost as tall as a door. I look into the mirror and see a pale, beautiful woman. Her blonde hair is completely messed up and looks like it is wind-blown. I must have been moving around too wild because my hair gets like that every time I go crazy laying on my bed. I see that the blonde, pale, beautiful woman in the mirror is me, Rosalie Hale. I go into my normal- sized bathroom and grab my pink brush out of the drawer and I look into the mirror and comb my hair. I just finished combing my hair, so I am going to walk around the house to check and see if anybody is home. I open my room door and hear that the house if full of complete silence.

"HELLO, IS ANYBODY HOME!", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I still get no answer. _Where did everybody go?_, I wondered.

I ran down to the kitchen because that is where I usually go first every morning. When I get there, I see an envelope on the table. It has my name on the outside of it. I pick up the envelope wondering who is sending me a letter at this time in the morning. I rip the top part off the envelope and I see that the note is from my father.

The note read:

Rosalie, everybody else and I have gone out to the forest for hunting. We wanted to invite you to go with us, but we figured that you wanted to get down some business with Bella. Whenever Bella calls, answer your cell because she obviously has something important to tell you. Love, Carlisle.

Just when I put the note down, I heard my cell phone ringing all the way upstairs in my bedroom. I sprinted to my bedroom and I grabbed my phone. It says I have one new text message from Bella.

The text read:

Rosalie, I'm at the airport right now. Come and pick me up. We have to get important things done. Don't take too long arriving. Sincerely, Bella.

I replied back:

Bella, I will be there in no time. Don't worry. I just have to grab my car keys and get inside my car. I will be at the airport fast than you can even blink once. Sincerely, Rosalie.

I grabbed my car keys off my dresser in my bedroom and I sprinted out my door, through the house, and outside the door of my house. It wasn't sunny outside at all, so I didn't have to worry about my skin sparkling under the hot heat of the sun.

I get into my BMW and I place my car keys into its place. I pull out of the house driveway and I start driving super fast on the road. Luckily, no cars are on the road at this time in the morning, so it's so easy for me not to worry about crashing.

When I get to the Forks International Airport, I hear the murmur of humans speaking to one another. I also smell the sweet scent of humans and children inside of the building. I had to keep myself under control because I was getting this signal that my eyes were turning from the usual golden to black. I was thirsty.

"Keep yourself under control now," I reminded myself.

Just then, I heard a soft, sweet voice calling my name from behind me.

"Rosalie," the voice said.

I turned around and it was Bella. A new life for her is beginning just now and I will see how it comes around. I have to…

By Lauren Brown. I wrote this myself with no copying from the novel.


End file.
